


Safety is Being in Your Arms

by WinterSky101



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Interrogation, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is taken by enemies of the S.S.R., but Peggy and Jack get him back as quickly as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety is Being in Your Arms

The bucket of icy water to his face woke Daniel up fairly quickly. When he saw what he'd woken up to, however, he wished it hadn't.

"You are Daniel Sousa of the S.S.R.," the man in front of him said with a heavy Russian accent. One of the thugs behind him cracked his knuckles threateningly. "You will tell us about your new chief."

"Don't have one," Daniel replied without missing a beat. It wasn't technically a lie. Jack was the  _interim_  chief.

The resulting punch was swift, cracking Daniel's head to the side. He spit blood to the side before looking back up.

"You will do as we say," the man snarled.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one talking, buddy. Is this the royal we?" The next punch slammed into Daniel's gut, forcing the air out of his lungs. "If you think you can get me to tell you anything, you've picked the wrong man," Daniel gasped out.

"I don't think we did," the man replied, a smile curling his lips that Daniel really didn't like.

Daniel resigned himself to the fact that there was probably going to be a lot of pain coming up.

* * *

The baseball bat broke at least two ribs. Every breath hurt. Daniel figured this guy seemed to have been taking classes from the Jack Thompson School of Interrogation Techniques.

"Tell us about your agency," the man demanded.

Daniel offered him a bloody grin. "I'd rather not."

His body tensed as the baseball bat was raised again.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, despite being a soldier and an S.S.R. agent, Daniel had never broken a finger before. He wondered if breaking them naturally hurt more or less than having them smashed with a hammer. He somehow suspected the latter.

"Tell us about your chief," the man demanded.

Daniel chuckled. "I told you already. I don't have one."

He choked on his scream as the hammer came down again.

* * *

Daniel had been thirsty, but having his head shoved into a barrel of water wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for when he'd silently hoped for water.

"Tell us what you know about Leviathan," the man demanded.

Daniel spat water at him. "Go to hell."

He struggled as much as he could, but his head ended up under the water again anyway.

* * *

The gun pointed at Daniel's stomach was new. "Given up?" Daniel asked, his voice much weaker than he'd prefer.

"We cannot leave you alive," the man replied coldly. "This is your last chance. Tell us what we want to know."

"You just said you can't leave me alive," Daniel countered. "Why the hell would I tell you if you're going to shoot me anyway?"

The man's eyes narrowed.

A gunshot rang out.

Daniel braced himself for the pain of a gut shot - he'd seen people die from them during the war, and it was slow and agonizing - but instead, the man before him fell to the ground with a bullet in his head.

"Everyone freeze!" a voice yelled. Daniel let out a breath of relief when he heard the familiar accent. Peggy and Jack ran into the room, followed by half a dozen other agents. It didn't take them long to take control of the room, and almost before Daniel knew it, Jack was sawing at the ropes around his wrists with a penknife.

"Sure took you long enough," Daniel remarked hoarsely.

"Quit whining," Jack scolded as he broke through the rope. Daniel cradled his hand to his chest, the broken fingers drawing a sympathetic look from Jack.

"Daniel," Peggy stated as she came over, looking relieved. "Shall we take you to medical, then?"

"Probably the best idea," Daniel replied, trying to stand. Pain shot up through his leg the second he tried to put any weight on his prosthesis. Jack caught him as he stumbled backwards.

"We have your crutch," Peggy offered tentatively, although it was fairly clear Daniel was in no condition to use that either, especially considering three of the fingers on his left hand were broken.

"Alright then," Jack stated, sweeping Daniel up into his arms without a second thought.

Daniel yelped. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Jack shrugged the best he could while holding Daniel bridal-style (and also embarrassing the hell out of him at the same time). "We need to get you out to the car somehow. Damn, Sousa, you're heavy."

"Screw you," Daniel retorted automatically.

Jack laughed as he carried him out of the room. "Don't you dare ever do that again," he told Daniel in an undertone when they were out of earshot from the other agents.

Daniel grinned. "Were you worried about me, Agent Thompson?" he teased.

"Peggy was," Jack replied evasively.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on," he retorted. "I think we all know who the mother hen is in this relationship, and it's not Peggy."

"Okay," Jack relented, "I guess I was a little worried." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Daniel's hair. "Don't put me through that again."

"I think I deserve a proper kiss," Daniel protested, lifting his head and initiating one.

"I should get you out to the car," Jack murmured when they pulled away.

"That you should," Peggy replied, stepping up from behind them and pressing a kiss of her own to Daniel's lips. "We'll take you down to medical, then you're coming home with me."

"Why do you get him?" Jack protested.

Peggy gave Jack a quick kiss. "You can come along as well," she told him. "But my bed is far more comfortable than the ones at either of your places, so I believe it's the best option."

"Will Angie mind?" Daniel asked.

Peggy shook her head. "She's visiting her family for the week," she replied. "We'll have the place to ourselves."

"And we are spending the whole weekend in Peggy's huge bed," Jack added.

Daniel laughed, ignoring how much it hurt his ribs. "Sounds like a plan to me," he replied as Jack gently set him down and Peggy helped him into the backseat of one of the cars, sliding in next to him. Jack sat down behind the wheel.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Daniel," Peggy whispered, taking Daniel's uninjured hand in hers.

"All thanks to you two," Daniel replied, lifting Peggy's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Hey!" Jack protested as he looked in the rearview mirror. "None of that while I'm driving."

"I think he's jealous he can't be back here with us," Peggy stage whispered.

Daniel grinned. "He can join in later," he replied, pressing the next kiss to Peggy's lips.

Jack grumbled in the front seat, but Daniel knew he didn't really mean it. They were together again, and that was what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
